


Mutually Beneficial

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Last Remnant
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Despite the scandal, Zack and David's relationship was far from over".  Last Remnant-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Beneficial

When the note arrived via a discreet little runner, David smiled to himself and made his excuses-- transparent, to those who knew him, but Torgal simply sighed while Pagus hummed and Emma rolled her eyes. Blocter actually grinned, but then his idea of what the dignity of a Lord should be had always been somewhat less firm than the others.

David made his way down into his city with a minimum of fuss. No one was looking for Marquis David Nassau in a plainly-dressed man walking without Generals or escort, after all. The bartender at the Warrior's Honor greeted him with a wink and grin, but he was aiding and abetting the whole arrangement so he knew what to expect. David acknowledged the man with a nod, and went directly to the back room where a familiar figure was sprawled at a table, bottle and glasses set out before him and, from appearances, already used.

"I didn't expect to see you for a while, yet," David said by way of greeting. He took the second chair and poured himself a measure from the bottle, while the other man gave him a wide smile.

"We finished early," Zack replied cheerfully. "Because we're just that good. Glad you could make it," he added.

"I turned things over to my Generals for the afternoon. Because they're just that good."

Zack threw his head back and laughed. "Having met them, I won't argue that."

"Tell me of your heroic deeds, then," David said, refilling his cup. It was a remarkably good vintage, easy on the tongue, and he found his first cupful gone too quickly. "What sort of adventures did you find this time?"

Zack made a show of looking at the ceiling, tapping his chin with one long finger. "Let's see," he drawled, "there was that thing in Melphina with the frogs. Some work with the Falcons up at Salamander's Gate. A few hundred Jhana or so attacking trade caravans north of Lavafender. Nope," he finished, looking down, "nothing exciting at all. Sorry."

"Such a dull life you lead," David said dryly. He looked down at his cup only to find it empty again, and eyed the bottle only briefly. "Did you order a meal?" he asked. "Or--"

"Wasn't hungry," Zack answered promptly. "You?"

"Not terribly, no."

"Good," Zack said with a divain's smile, snagging the bottle by the neck and standing.

A discreet back door led them upstairs to the room that Zack had taken out. David's one concession to propriety was to never bring Zack to the castle, but the man had good taste when it came to lodgings and so it was no real hardship. And he wasn't about to deprive himself of this, entirely-- _this_ being a generous mouth around him, broad hands running over his skin, thick dark hair in his grip as he sat on the edge of their borrowed bed. Zack was making hungry sounds in the back of his throat, driven out of him in time with David's rocking thrusts; David moved his leg to press against Zack's own groin, just holding there, eliciting a longer, louder sound.

David caught at Zack's arm as it moved, as Zack tried to see to his own pleasure. Zack himself made a strangled protest, half-laugh, and retaliated with a rippling suction that had David seeing stars.

He didn't even try to hold himself back, and Zack swallowed down his release with a purring sound that wasn't anything like a complaint. He did hiss as he leaned back, though, and David pressed his leg forward to keep up, using that touch the guide the man into arm's reach. It didn't take more than a few moments' effort to have Zack gasping and painting his own stomach white.

After, David pushed back to sit against the headboard, grabbing up what remained of their wine and taking a pull directly from the bottle. Zack remained sprawled on his back, one hand just touching David's thigh.

"How long will you be in Athlum?"

"Well," Zack drawled, eyes closed, "that's the thing, really. Cloud and I got ourselves a nice little bonus for being so efficient on this last run. And we were both thinking it might be nice to set down and have a break somewhere, for a while."

"You don't say," David drawled back, amused.

"Yep. Know anywhere that a weary mercenary could get some R-and-R for a month or so?"

"I hear Baaluk is lovely this time of year," he replied obligingly, and Zack laughed. David hesitated, considering, then smiled to himself and pushed on. "Does this mean I'll finally get to meet this mysterious partner of yours?"

Zack gave him a startled blink followed by a slow, wicked grin as possibilities bloomed in Zack's eyes. "Oh, I could probably arrange something."


End file.
